personaggifamosiitalianifandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Maria Falchi Massidda (poetessa)
Anna Maria Falchi Massidda (Bortigali, agosto 1824 – Bortigali, dicembre 25 dicembre 1873) è stata una poetessa del Regno di Sardegna. Biografia Donna Anna Maria Falchi (o FalquiSecondo la dicitura “spagnola” riportata nel suo Atto di battesimo. Mentre negli Atti di morte – parrocchiale e comunale – compare il termine “italiano” Falchi. Nei documenti anagrafici relativi ai figli si trovano, senza una logica “temporale”, entrambe le versioni: per esempio, il figlio Nicolò nasce Massidda-Falchi nel 1847 e muore Massidda-Falqui nel 1918) nacque a Bortigali nell’agosto 1824, da don Efisio e donna Maria Giuseppa Passino. Era quindi di famiglia nobile e benestante. Questa condizione privilegiata le aveva garantito un buon livello di istruzione, che certamente influì sulla sua produzione letteraria. Sposò nel 1843 don Pietro Paolo Massidda (1812/1897), un ricco possidente di Santulussurgiu, che la seguì a Bortigali, divendone anche sindaco, verso il 1850 e dal 1883 al 1887. Dal matrimonio nacquero cinque figli: Efisio, Caterina, Nicolò 1847/1918. Insegnante, segretario comunale, ricoprì numerosi incarichi amministrativi: sindaco di Bortigali dal 1901 al 1905; consigliere comunale dal 1883 alla sua morte; assessore in varie legislature; membro di commissioni comunali, battista1850/1890. Sindaco nel 1881-1882, Giomaria, Giuseppa Antonia. Morì a Bortigali, relativamente giovane, la sera di Natale del 1873, nella propria abitazione posta in Via NazionaleL’attuale via Vittorio Emanuele Le opere Sotto il suo nome ci sono state tramandate sedici “''Glossas''”Questo metro nacque in Spagna nell’ambito della cultura alta e si diffuse nei paesi dell’area ispano-americana. La sua struttura si compone di un ritornello di quattro versi e di quattro strofe – ognuna di dieci versi – che sviluppano i nuclei tematici enunciati, riprendendo in chiusura i versi del ritornello e tre “''Muttos''”, grazie soprattutto ai quaderni manoscritti di Vittorio Mura di Santu Lussurgiu e Raimondo Pili di Seneghe. La poesia che le ha dato maggiore notorietà è sicuramente “''Lenta sonat sa campana''”, citata da Nichita Ordioni SiottoLetterato e giornalista. Collaborò negli anni venti con “Sarda” e con “Il Giornale d’Italia” in un articolo de [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Il_Giornale_d%27Italia Il Giornale d'Italia del 16 aprile 1925Raffaele Ciasca, Bibliografia Sarda e pubblicata in riviste di poesia sarda Raimondo Carta Raspi – Sardegna, terra di poesia – Editrice “Il Nuraghe”, Cagliari --- “Erbafoglio” – Rivista di cultura poetica – luglio 1997. Ma in tutte, come dice Giovanna Cerina: *''Ci sorprendono gli accenti di una sensibilità moderna e la singolarità di valenze letterarie insospettate, particolarmente preziose per comprendere i modi di sviluppo della tradizione poetica in sardo attraverso i contatti e prestiti derivanti da una tradizione colta. Va sottolineato inoltre il particolare significato che ha il recupero della produzione in versi di una donna, presenza rara''a Bortigali, comunque, si dilettava di poesia anche un’altra nota personalità, donna Placida Passino, “venerata” come cofondatrice della Congregazione delle Figlie di San Giuseppe di Genoni nel contesto di una tradizione poetica in cui sono quasi del tutto dominanti le voci maschili. La biblioteca di Bortigali, nel 1999, ne ha curato la raccolta, con la pubblicazione del libro “''Glossas''”, curato da Giovanna CerinaScomparsa nel 2009. Insegnante di Semiotica del testo nella facoltà di Lettere e Filosofia dell’Università di Cagliari. Ha pubblicato numerosi saggi su scrittori sardi., col testo critico di Maurizio VirdisInsegna Filologia Romanza nella Facoltà di Lettere e Filosofia dell’Università di Cagliari. Autore di numerosi saggi di argomento linguistico-letterario. e con le traduzioni di Duilio CaocciLaureato in Lettere presso l’Università di Cagliari. Collabora regolarmente con le riviste Erbafoglio' e ''La Grotta della vipera.. La poesia "Lenta sonat sa campana" Lenta suona la campana triste di morte un sospiro, suona di danza un giro una chitarra profana. La chitarra armoniosa dona al ballo trasporto e ci avvisa che c’è un morto la campana lamentosa; poi suonando luttuosa, mostra che ogni pompa è vana perché, quando si crede lontana, la morte miete in giro, giacché di morte un sospiro lenta suona la campana. Sia fuso che a corde filato, l’uno e l’altro è metallo, uno ha suonato il ballo, l’altro a morto ha rintoccato: il cuore mio è affannato e a stento trae respiro, lesto nel giro di danza non più seguirà il mio pie’, ma suonerà per me triste di morte un sospiro. Chissà se Chi ha formato l’uno e l’altro suono in quell’ora perdono mi darà se ho peccato, quando il cuore portato da follia giovanile, nel delirio del ballo seguiva l’ora festosa, ché la chitarra briosa suonava di danza un giro. Ché quando in gioventù le feste ci fanno la corte, non si pensa alla morte, non si cura la salute: ci vuole troppa virtù e forza sovrumana perché la triste campana a pensare alla morte ci spinga, quando una chitarra profana il nostro cuore lusingaTraduzione di Duilio Caocci. (Anna Maria Falchi Massidda) Lenta sonat sa campana, tristu de morte un’ispiru, sonat de dantza unu giru, una chitarra profana. Sa chitarra armoniosa dat pro su ballu trasportu, nos avvisat chi ch’at mortu, sa campana lamentosa e, sonende luttuosa, mustrat ch’ogni pompa est vana: ca cando si crêt lontana sa morte messat in giru, già chi de morte un’ispiru lenta sonat sa campana. Fusu e a cordas filadu, unu e atteru est metallu, unu at sonadu unu ballu s’atteru a mortu at toccadu: su coro meu affannadu, ch’appena traet respiru, non pius da danza in su giru dêt sigundare su pe, ma dêt sonare pro me tristu de morte un’ispiru. Chissà, Su chi hat formadu s’unu e s’atteru sonu, s’in cuss’ora su perdonu m’at a dare s’appo erradu, cando su coro, portadu de giovanile regiru, de su ballu in su deliru currìat s’ora festosa, ca sa chitarra briosa sonât de dantza unu giru. Ca cando in sa gioventude sas festas nos faghen corte, no si pensat a sa morte, no si curat sa salude: bi cheret troppu virtude e fortza pius che umana, pro chi sa trista campana sa morte a pensare ispingat, cando su coro lusingat una chitarra profana. Note Bibliografia * Anna Maria Falchi Massidda, Glossas, a cura di Giovanna Cerina, Cagliari, CUEC editrice, 1999, ISBN 88-87088-58-6. * Raimondo Carta Raspi, Sardegna terra di poesia: antologia della poesia sarda, Cagliari, Edizioni della Fondazione il Nuraghe, 1929, ISBN non esistente. Category:Poeti italiani del XIX secolo